Reality Shift MSTed
by Xue Liean
Summary: uh...no comment...
1. Part Une

Disclamer:I own nothing in this fic besides the story and the char.'s ---  
Tyler, Alex, Vick, Ryan, And Dark  
"In the not too distant future,   
Way down in Deep 13,   
Bill and Ted and Dr. Joe,   
Were hatching an evil scheme.   
  
"They hired a temp by the name of Vick.   
Just a regular Joe that didn't click.   
Their experiment needed a good test case,   
So they conked him on the noggin'   
And they shot him into space!"   
  
Vick: Let... me... goooo!!   
  
Bill: We'll send him cheesy stories!   
  
Ted: The worst, we can find!   
  
Dr.Joe: La! La! La!   
  
"He'll have to sit and read them all,   
While we monitor his mind!   
  
"La! La! La!   
  
"Now keep in mind,   
Vick can't control,   
When the stories begin or end.   
  
"La! La! La!   
  
He'll try to keep,   
His sanity,   
With the help of his friends!   
  
"Roll Call!   
Ryan!  
Alex!  
Tyler!  
DAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"  
  
"If you're wondering how they eat and breathe,   
And other science facts...   
  
"La! La! La!   
  
"Then repeat to yourself,   
"It's just a fic,   
I should really just relax."   
For Mystery Fanfic Theater 3000!   
---  
Vick: So, whassup?  
Ryan: Ah, nothing, besides Alex trying to build an automated turret defense system with toothpicks. O_o.  
Vick: Uh... Yeah.  
*Moniter comes on*  
Dr. Joe: Hellloooo.... We have another fic for you... hahahaha...  
Vick: *Sweatdrop*  
Alex:*Walks in* Bring it on, fatman!  
Dr. Joe: *Shocks Alex* Get in there! Now!  
Tyler:Yessir! *Sweatrop*  
(1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, SoL symbol)   
---  
Reality Shift  
  
The Beginning  
Dark: In the beginning...There was darkness...  
Alex: ...huh?  
Hello there. This isn't your normal every day fan fic people.  
Tyler: Yeah, It's a weird one!  
I write this with inspiration from Anthony Bault and Renian Magnanimus.  
Vick: How D.A.R.E. he soil their good name!  
They have both written great game crossover fics. This story is some what  
Ryan: Some what? That's a bad sign...  
inspired by them. I really suggest that you read their fics at some point. They are good. Ok, that's enough sucking up.  
Time to get down to business. I do not own any of these games, anime, or TV shows. I am poor and pathetic.  
Alex: We know, We know.  
Remember to keep an open mind while reading this. It may seem weird, but it will get better. All that I own is the character of Mike Allen and the kind of stuff he does. That's because Jason and Mike Lewis are real people. They will probably kill me for this story, but I don't care. I OWN THEM NOW! I swore to myself I would never write a self-insertion. I'm so going to hell now.  
Dark: Aren't we all.  
Vick: Uh...Dark...We're already IN hell.  
Dark: My bad.  
  
It was mid day in Portage, Michigan. Winter was just around the corner so it was very cold.  
It was about 48 degrees out. Three guys are standing out side a portable at the local school. One is about 6'6".  
He's big, but very strong. He is Jason Shultes. He has long hair down just past his shoulders. The shorter one standing next to him is Mike Lewis. He's about 6' even and regular build. He has a black beatnik hat on and a pair of glasses. He has a little beard too. The kind you want to go after with duct tape (sorry man). Lastly, there stood Mike Allen. He stands about 5'9". He's big for his size, but weighs more than he looks, strong with out a doubt though. He has short, messy hair, and wears glasses.  
Tyler: God, that describes me very aptly.  
Dark: *Looks at Tyler* Odd... *Gets out Frying Pan*  
Tyler: Don't think about it, Twiggy.  
"Damn it's cold out here," says Mike Lewis. Mike Allen and Jason Shultes just stare at him. "Well dur numb nuts,"  
Ryan: Somehow that made no sense.  
Alex:It doesn't have to. It's a fanfic.  
said Jason. "It's not even fifty out today. Of course it's cold." "I know that," said Mike Lewis. "But I'm just saying that it's cold." They continue on like this for a few minutes. After a while, Jason turns to Mike A. "Dude, you haven't said anything all day. What's up fat man?" Mike looks up at Jason. "I've been having this weird feeling lately. Kind of like something is wrong, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Like there is something out of place. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it." "I know what you mean," Jason said. "I feel the same way sometimes. Can't explain it. How about you cheese man?" Mike Lewis just shivers and nods. The three friends laugh. Soon the teacher comes up and opens the portable door and they all scurry inside.  
  
  
  
The school day is over,  
Tyler: That was quick. I wish it closed like that down here...  
and Mike still can't put his finger on just what feels wrong. He walks over to Jason and Mike Lewis. "Hey guys," he says with some forced enthusiasm.  
Vick: Get in tjhere enthusiasm, Or I'll kick your ***  
"Still not feeling good man?" asks Mike Lewis. "Not really. I just wish I knew what it was." They both nod their agreement. "Well, you guys better get on the bus before you have to walk home," Mike says. Jason and Mike Lewis Say good-bye and turn to leave. Just as they turn, a bright flash of light is seen.  
Dark: Well duh. It's hard NOT to see a bright flash of light.  
They all turn around to look at the strange sight. Right in front of the three was a giant floating green hole in space. In the center, a large, futuristic city could be seen. "What the hell is going on?" yelled Mike Lewis. "It looks kinda tripy. IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!"  
Alex: Stop FRAEKIN ME OUT!  
Jason screamed.  
Vick: Wuss.  
The vortex starts to pull in all that isn't nailed down. Candy wrappers and cigarette butts fly past them into the hole. They hold on as hard as the can, but the vortex pulls harder. Mike Lewis loses his grip on the light post he was holding and flies at the hole. Jason grabs him by the foot as he passes by. Jason struggles to keep his grip. Mike can't hold it any longer. He is pulled away from the garbage can he held onto and is flung into the abyss. "MIKE!" scream out Jason and Mike Lewis at the same time.  
Ryan: Mike screams Mike!  
The hole starts to pull even harder. Soon, Jason can't take the strain any longer and lets go. He and Mike Lewis get sucked in as well.  
  
  
  
People walk calmly through the streets of the city of Neo-Chicago. The cars hover by. All is well with the world. Suddenly, a large green hole opens above a park. Three human looking figures fall out. Two hit the ground while the third lands in the lake.  
  
"Ouch! That really hurts!" says Mike Lewis. A muffled noise is heard beneath him. Mike Lewis stands up. "Your telling me. I didn't land on you," says Jason. "Heh. Yeah, sorry about that. Hey, where's Mike?" They hear a loud splashing noise. They turn around to see Mike walking out of the lake. He has a duck sitting on his head. "Not a word out of either of you," he says. "I hope that didn't ruin my cd player." They both look at him. "What? It's my only one." Mike Lewis and Jason start to laugh. What do you find oh so very funny?" asks Mike. Mike Lewis snickers. "Nothing. DUCKY BOY!" He falls backward laughing. Jason starts to laugh as well. "That's not funny man," he says. "Yeah it is -snicker- DUCKY BOY!" And he too falls over laughing. "I hate you both," Mike says. "You guys will pay." He starts to run for them, when he trips over the duck. Jason and Mike Lewis just laugh harder. "When I get my hands on you two I'll." Mike stops as he hears the laughing stop abruptly. He slowly looks up to see a pair of blue feet in front of him. Looking up farther, he sees that it is a man in blue armor. He has brown hair that is mostly covered by a helmet. Instead of a left hand, he has a large plasma blaster, which at this moment is pointed at Mike's head. Mike looks at the mans face and gives a weak smile. "Uh. Hi ya."  
Dark: We can handle it, If this is just Part 1. 


	2. Part Deux

Author's Note: Yeah Yeah you know the legal junk from the first part... Oh, and Twiggy is my nickname. Oh well. I get full rights to that.  
---  
Dark: Hey watcha doing?  
Tyler: Simple. I'm wiring your Toothpicks 'N Turrets defense system to the ship's computer.  
Vick: Say, how gave it that name?  
Tyler: Me, Twiggy.  
Alex: Hey, what does this button do?  
Ryan: I think I'll go in and wait for the 'fic! *Runs in theater, along with everyone but Alex and Tyler*  
Tyler: OH S- *Boom. Kerpow. Ya know, KER-BOOM!*  
Alex: Well at least I got revenge.  
Tyler: Shut...up...Twiggy...  
All: We've got fanfic sign!  
(1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, SoL symbol)   
---  
Reality Shift  
  
Chapter 2  
Tyler: Let ME write Part names, I speak gud Engrish!  
Hey. Well, this is where I usually drone on about the legal stuff. Not this time. This one is written by Jason. ENJOY IT!  
Dark: OR ELSE!  
Blargh! This would be Jay. We do not own anything here, we merely "borrow". If it was ours well, then we would not be here wasting our money spending time writing this. Do you hear them. The coconuts call. Anyway enough about that. Lets get on with the story.  
Dark: OR ELSE!  
Umm. ok then. He is right ya know. It's time to get into the story. Let us begin then!  
Dark: OR-  
Tyler: Hey hey, I got the fryin' pan and the pet nuclear powered 'gator, so shut yer trap, Twigrag.  
"Uh.Hi ya," says Mike sheepishly. "Hi," says the blue stranger. He looks Mike over. "Did you just wet yourself?" he asks Mike. "NO! No. I just crawled out of the lake,"  
Vick: That doesn't sound right...let this not be a lemon. O_o.  
Mike says franticly. "And why were you in the lake in the first place?" asks the stranger. Mike just looks at him. He slowly starts to smile as he recognizes the blue figure. "Well, I fell out of the sky you see."  
Alex: *Acting like mike* Yeah, and which way is the local nuthouse?  
The blue figure just looks at him. "Uh huh. Alright then," he says with a sense of disbelief in his voice. Mike looks him over one more time. "You're Megaman aren't you?" he asks. The blue guy just looks at him. "Yeah," he says.  
  
Mike Lewis and Jason just stare at them. They start to whisper to each other.  
Ryan: As oppesed to shouting this out.  
"What the hell does Mike think he's doing?" asks Mike Lewis. Jason just stares at Megaman. "That's a cool gun man. Isn't that Megaman?" he says. Mike Lewis takes a better look at him then recoils. "Whoa! Your right! But how is that even possible?" "I have no idea, but this is fricken cool man!" Jason says.  
Vick: It's FREAKIN' ME OUT, man!  
Mike is still on the ground looking up at Megaman. "Why did you ask if I was Megaman? Everyone knows who I am."  
Tyler: WARNING. WARNING. ACCIDENTAL POET SIGN CODE YELLOW. WARNING. WARNING.  
Mike just smiles even more. "Not where I'm from man. Hey, you mind if I stand up now. I'd like to dry off sometime soon."  
Alex:Lemon...No...Not a Lemon!  
Megaman just looks at him for a moment, and then puts out his hand. "No problem, but I think I should take you to see a doctor. You are a little to strange."  
Dark: Say, which way IS strange?  
Vick: Thata way, doc!  
Mike just laughed. "Trust me, you aren't the first to make that observation." He just laughed lightly as Megaman stared at him. "Follow me," he says as he starts to walk away. As he starts to leave the park, Mike turns to his friends. "You guys coming or what?"  
Ryan: Yeah we be comin'.  
Dark: It comin' on It comin' on.  
Tyler: Sing it with meh now!  
Alex: Uh, No.  
He heads out after Megaman. Mike Lewis and Jason just look at each other before turning back towards Mike. "WAIT UP!" They quickly run after them.  
  
It's about an hour later,  
Dark: What's with all the time-warps?  
and they are in Dr. Light's lab. Jason and both Mikes stare in awe of their surroundings. Around them are machines and robots of all shapes and sizes.  
Tyler:Uh...No comment. *Sweatdrop*. *Mumbling:If this is another lemon...*  
Needless to say, they have never seen anything like this. Jason and Mike were staring at the lasers rocket launchers  
Vick: TELL ME this guy just couldn't decide on which one to put.  
with a real interest. Mike Lewis Just stood in awe of the whole place. They had been waiting for the good doctor for about twenty minutes, but they didn't care. There was enough cool stuff in that room to keep the occupied for a few years.  
Ryan: Wow. And what would they eat for those first few years?  
Mike Lewis had just joined them in gawking at the weapons, when Dr. Light walked into the room.  
  
"Greetings!"  
Dark: Salutations! You owe $999999999999999 to the IRS!  
said the good doctor. "Megaman says that there is something strange about the three of you." He turns towards Megaman. "What did you say happened?"  
Tyler:Nothing, besides finding Code Yellow hints of approaching lemon and some guy with a duck on his head.  
Megaman steps forward. "Bass and I were monitoring the local area for anomalies. While doing that, we got a strange reading. I decided that I should check it out, just in case." Dr. Light just nods. "When I got there," Megaman continued, "There they were." Dr. Light just continues to nod. "I see. How did you get wet again?" he asks Mike. "Well," Mike responds, "We feel out of the sky, and I landed in the lake." "Ah. That makes some kind of sense at least," says Dr. Light. He turns back to Megaman. "Get the Gamemaster. I think he should know of this." Megaman nods and heads out the back door of the lab.  
  
Mike looks on in shock. "Did you just say Gamemaster?"  
Vick: Hey! Gamemaster! SAVE US! BLOODY PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!  
Everyone else: *Sweatdrop*  
he asks. Mike Lewis and Jason both give him looks of confusion. "I did indeed. Why do you ask?" replies the doctor. Mike gets a mischievous smile on his face, and then turns toward Jason and Mike Lewis.  
Tyler: Make that Code Red hints.  
"I think I know what happened guys!" They both give him a weird look. "And what would that be, oh great knowledgeable one?" asks Mike Lewis.  
  
Mike is about to answer, when a stranger walks through the door. He is about average height. He wears glasses as well. In fact, he kinda looks like an accountant.  
Alex: hey, some bloodshed in Part 2! Kickin'!  
He really would, if it weren't for the armor he wore. It was a red chest plate really, but obviously technologically advanced. You could see some circuitry on the armor it's self. He was accompanied by a man in a green tunic. He wore a green hat that sloped over his head. His most distinguishing characteristic was his ears. They came to a point. Mike just looked at them and smiled. "I am." the first one started. "Anthony Bault. The Gamemaster," interrupted Mike. Anthony looked at him. "How did you know who I am?"  
Ryan: God, now THAT was a pretty stupid question coming from the Gamemaster hiself.  
Dark: Don't jinx us again, man.  
Ryan: Sorry.  
  
"Well, it's a long story really. But I can say this much, I can hear the fourth wall being shattered."  
Tyler: Needless to say, we'd be running out of oxygen if that happened to us.   
Anthony just blinks with surprise. Everyone else just stares at Mike. Finally, Link breaks the silence. "Aw man, he talks like Anthony!"  
  
About two hours have passed as Mike tells both his friends and the heroes all he knows.  
  
"So," starts Anthony, "Your saying that you all come from a dimension where Arcadia is only seen in games?"  
Tyler: That's right, Twigdog!  
Mike just nods. "Well we already know about the games," says Dr. Light. Everyone nods. Anthony continues. "And I'm just a character in a fan fiction?" Mike nods once more. "I've traded e-mails with the author, but never met him."  
Vick: Actually, we all have too.  
Anthony looks rather thoughtful. "So that's how you know about the fourth wall. Hmm." Anthony looks straight at Mike, Jason, and Mike Lewis. Suddenly his eyes go wide. "WOAH!"  
Dark: *Sniffs and gags*  
Link and Megaman grab his arms as he falls backwards.  
Alex: That one musta been HUGE!  
Tyler: You can say THAT again!  
Alex: That one musta been HUGE!  
They help to straighten him up. "What was it Anthony?" asks Dr. Light. Anthony shakes his head to clear his mind.  
Ryan: And his nose.  
"I don't know. I was reaching out with my mind to see if they were lying. There is some kind of power there, like none I have ever seen." All three of the outsiders just stared.  
Tyler: Luckly Anth aint a girl.  
Vick: No. Bad boy. No supper for you.  
Dark: Lucky Tyler aint a girl.  
All: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Mike Lewis was the first to speak up. "See. I always said I was special."   
Ryan: Yeah, your retarded all right!  
Mike just snickers. "Yeah, in the head."  
Ryan: It's deja vu!  
Every one just gives Mike a look. "What?" They all just shake their heads. Dr. Light puts his hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm. I think we should run some tests."  
  
The testing lasted long into the night. It's almost 4:00 am before they are done.  
Tyler: What are they using to speed up time, a Throbbing Cherry?  
Alex: No one's played Dark Cloud, Tyler.  
Dr. Light and Anthony are conversing in Dr. Light's office.  
  
"What did you find Dr. Light?" asked Anthony. "I'm not quite sure. They have some kind of power, but it's buried deep in their subconscious. It is somewhat similar to psionics, but totally different as well. I don't know how to explain it."  
All: Cliche alert! Cliche alert!  
  
As they talked, Mike Jason and Mike talked to each other.  
  
"What do you guys think of all this?" asks Mike. They were sitting a small room. There was a TV and a PS2. They were all playing Devil May Cry.  
Vick: Heh heh, I've beaten it on Dante Must Die mode.  
"It's a little hard to swallow,"  
Tyler:...Like the cafeteria food in Louisiana, right?  
says Jason. "All this stuff that we thought to be fiction is real now. We may never see our families again, and we are sitting in a room with a talking hedgehog." Both Mikes turned to him with wide eyes. Jason pointed to the door, and there was Sonic. "Hey," says Sonic. Both Mikes just nod. Jason smirks. "This just gets weirder," says Mike Lewis. Sonic zooms right up to Mike Lewis. "I'm not weird! I'm just too cool for you!"  
Alex:... That line... doesn't seem to out of context in this place, oddly enough.  
Dark: Huh. True.  
Mike snickers. Sonic zooms over to him. "And why do you think this is funny?" "Heh. You really do have a big ego." Sonic's quills just bristle. Jason just stares at Sonic. Finally Sonic asks, "Why are you staring at me?" "I don't like you, you little blue Tasmanian devil rip off," he says, and then leaves the room. Sonic just watches him go.  
  
"What was that about?" asks the hedgehog. Mike turns to him. "He has issues with Sega."  
Vick: LAME!  
Sonic gives him a confused look and starts to leave. Suddenly, Link and Anthony burst into the room.  
  
"We got trouble," says Anthony.  
Ryan: Same here, dude!  
Link looks really worried. "Lon Lon Ranch is being attacked by Stalfos!" The heroes start to leave when both Mikes stand up. "We're going too," says Mike. Mike Lewis nods. "I've wanted to go to Hyrule ever since I first played the games." Anthony pauses. Link can't take it. "Come if you want! We don't have time for this!"  
Tyler: Yeah! Anthony keeps farting Throbbing Cherrys!  
The Mikes high five and follow them out of the room. As they walk towards the portal, Jason runs up to them. "WAIT FOR ME!" he screams. They continue towards the portal. As they near it, Protoman rushes up to them with Rush. "Wait up!" yells Protoman. "I just heard. I'm coming to help." Anthony nods. They exit the lab and walk towards an arch. Mike looks up at it. "Is that what I think it is?"  
Vick: IT'S PORKY THE PIG!  
asks Mike. Anthony nods. "The portal," he says. Anthony, Link, Sonic, Rush, Megaman, Protoman, Mike, Mike Lewis, and Jason enter the portal to Hyrule.  
  
A/N. Ok then. I won't do many of these things. I just wanted to say, if you want to know more about what the hell is going on, read Heroes of Arcadia - The Gamemaster's Legacy by Anthony Bault.  
All: Been there, done that.  
It is a really good story, and Anthony was good enough to let me borrow his concept for a while. Don't worry, it will be returned unharmed. This is the first installment in a series. I plan on taking this story many places.  
All: *Shiver*  
Don't worry, I don't really plan on getting repetitive, though it may happen. I got plenty of great ideas on what to do, and if any readers have an idea they think would be cool to do, let me know. I will of course give you credit to the idea. But I must warn you, I will only use the idea if I have a good amount of knowledge on it. I thank you all for your time. NOW REVIEW OR ELSE!!  
Dark: OR ELSE!  
Tyler: NO. BAD. 


	3. InterMission

---  
INTERMISSION  
---  
Dark: Whew. I'm sorry, but this is... pretty hard to MST.  
Tyler: Yeah, but hey, don't put a jinx on it!  
Dark: True, True...  
Alex: Heh heh, I think I know why it's so...not bad.  
All: WHY!?  
Alex: *Whispers* I wired Bill and ted money... hehe...  
Vick: Well I'll be...  
Ryan: Heh, lucky us.  
Alex: Say, A sandwich!  
Ryan: NO! MINE!  
Tyler: *Looks up* hey, can it Twiggy.  
Dark: Why do you call everyone "Twiggy"?  
Tyler: It's my middle school nickname... *Shiver*  
Vick: Haha...  
Alex:...It's coming.  
Tyler: What?  
Alex: Yeah, I can tell it's coming...  
Vick: WHAT!?  
Alex: Uh...brb... *Rus to toilet*  
Ryan: Hmm... Fish bait?  
Tyler: Ok, what's going on?  
Ryan: Eh, I put a Throbbing Cherry in Alex's sandwich.  
All: *Sweatdrop*  
Ryan: Eh...heh?  
Everyone else: *Dogpiles him*  
Ryan:...ow...  
---  
Author's Note: Ah, Sorry 'bout not having chap. 3 up, not much time today. Eh. Oh, and I might copy and paste up my guild's RP. Yes, I'm in an online guild. 


	4. Part Trois

Dark: I gotta good feeling!  
Vick: No.  
Dr. Joe: *Zap* Get in there, you're late!  
Tyler: Sorry, we were watching the Matrix.  
---  
Reality Shift  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Well here we are again. It's once more time for a guest intro.  
Ryan: I got a bad feeling...  
This time, it's Mike Lewis. Just for reference, Mike Lewis and Jason are real people.  
Alex: Ah-hah! It's-a conspiracy!  
I go to school with them. They are my friends, and I run the story ideas by them before anyone else. So now, with no further ado, here's Mike Lewis.  
  
Hey, this is Mike Lewis, the undisputed Cheeseman!  
Vick: How'd he get that nickname, by eating many many cheeseballs?  
I am writing this because I was told to, other than that, as we speak, I am being poked by monkeys with pitchforks!  
Tyler: So THAT'S where that summon materia went!  
Oh, yeah, we don't own anything, we are very poor, so please don't sue us. Hahaha. I know all and see all! (Dude, Jason, put your pants back on, you're scaring Princess Zelda!)  
Tyler:No comment. *Sweatdrop*  
Dark: It aint a lemon man.  
Vick: Awww.  
Tyler: *Whipes out guns. lots of guns*  
Well, I'm going to go steal an ocarina and beat the shooby-dy-hoo out of Ganon now! The Wolf is out!  
  
Uhhh.That was too disturbing to even comment on. I'm gona  
Alex: The ocagona of time?  
go over here and pretend I don't know him. Enjoy  
Ryan: *Mimics changing Enjoy to Hate with a spray-can*  
the story.  
  
They exited the portal at Death Mountain. When they emerged, all the heroes got their transportation ready. Link call for Eponia, Megaman had Rush convert to jet mode, and Anthony activated his hover jet.  
Vick: Hey, didn't they have a Hover-SHIP in The Matrix?  
Mike Lewis screamed, "I'm riding with Link!" He then ran up and tried to jump onto Eponia's back from behind. He missed and landed face first into the horse's rear end.  
Dark: The horse is dead, we shot 'im in the head, he's lying in the grass with a bullet up his ***.  
Vick: That was just scary...  
There were mixed snickers from Anthony, Mike, and Jason, but the rest were very serious. Mike Lewis got back up, dusted himself off, and slowly climbed onto Eponia with Link the right way. Jason got onto Rush with Megaman and Protoman, and Mike got onto the hover jet with Anthony. They speed away from Death Mountain.  
Tyler: Yeah, I would too.  
  
As they ride, they talk. "I can't believe I'm in Hyrule," says Mike Lewis. "God I mean I've played all the games." Mike just nods. "I played all the ones for Gameboy plus the two for N64. I love this." Jason just throws up the metal. You know, puts his hands up like this \m/.  
Ryan:...No.  
"It's all about Ocarina of Time." Mike Lewis grins. "We know just about anything that can be known about Legend of Zelda."  
Alex: Yeah, Even how to get the Triforce in the N64 one!  
Anthony just grins. I remember when I first started to travel the worlds of Arcadia, he thinks to himself.   
  
They ride for about twenty minutes before they can see Lon Lon Ranch on the horizon. Anthony shouts at everyone. "Alright everybody! Get ready!"  
Ryan: ARE YOU READY!? ARE YOU STRAPPED DOWN TO YO' SEATS!?  
They speed up to the gates, and they see what is going on.  
  
There are Stalfos everywhere, hundreds of them.  
Vick: 200X367X4 to the 76th power is...  
Dark: EEEEEEEEEEBIG!  
They are attacking the house. The owner of the Ranch is trying to hold them off with a broken staff. It might have once been a pitchfork. The barn is on fire and the cows are running in the main area.  
Tyler: Has anyone actually ever SEEN a cow running?  
The heroes and the outsiders look on with horror. A Stalfos runs up to one of the cows, and runs its sword through its side.  
Alex: That would hurt.  
Jason's eyes go wide. He whispers, "No hurt moo cow."  
All: MOOOOOOOOOO COW!  
He jumps off Rush. "SAVE THE COWS!!!!"  
Ryan: Sorta like 'Save The Dolphins'?  
He rushes at the Stalfos. He rams his shoulder into the skeleton warrior. He lays him out. Jason picks up a bail of hay (I mean a big bail of hay. About four feet by two feet.)  
Vick: That aint really that big...  
and beats the Stalfos with it. All the heroes look on in amazement. "How can he do that? He's incredibly strong,"  
Dark:Or everyone is a WUSS!  
says Link. The heroes get off their vehicles and start to defend the ranch.  
  
The Mikes still stare at the carnage. "We have to help man,"  
All: Man, IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!  
says Mike Lewis. Mike nods and starts to run towards the barn. Mike Lewis's eyes go wide.  
Tyler: Mike's eyes go wide!  
"Are you out of your mind?! The barn is on fire!" Mike rushes into the barn. A few seconds later, he emerges with a pitchfork. "LETS DO IT!" he screams. Mike runs towards the nearest Stalfos and slashes it across the back. It turns around and swipes at him. Mike barely ducks under the sword and stabs the Stalfos with the pitchfork. It screams with pain and disappears.  
Alex: Hey, No mess!  
Ryan: Insta-Clean!  
Mike has a slight smile on his face, but he then feels something trickle down his cheek. He touches his face, and draws his hand back to see it covered in blood. There is a two-inch long gash on his cheek. "How the hell did that get there?" he asks himself. He looks in front of him and sees an arrow in the ground. He turns around to see a Stalfos with a bow readying another shot. Mikes eyes go wide.  
Vick: As a dinner plate.  
Just as the Stalfos is about to fire the arrow, he is hit by a strange blast. Mike looks towards the direction that it came from and sees Anthony in full armor with his hand pointed at where the Stalfos was. Mike nods his thanks and runs off towards the battle.  
Dark: Hey yo' Thanx mah man!  
  
Mike Lewis is being circled by three Stalfos. The first one leaps at him and tries to slice him with its sword. Mike Lewis quickly drops to the ground and then jumps back up as the Stalfos flies over him. As the second Stalfos runs at him, he gives him a drop toe hold (a wrestling move for those that don't know).  
Tyler:To take a leaf from Anthony's book...  
All: FANBOY! FANBOOOOY!   
The Stalfos hits the ground face first and is knocked out cold. Mike Lewis picks up its sword and twirls it experimentally.  
Ryan:E=MC2  
He then grins and slices at the other Stalfos. They clash swords. Mike swings again from the right side in an upward arch, but the swing is blocked. He swings once more in a down ward strike from above his head. Again they clash blades.  
Alex: This is starting to sound like a duel from Dark Cloud...  
As Mike Lewis puts all his strength into this attack, as he hears a loud clang behind his head. He quickly breaks his attack and rolls to the side. He spins around, and mere inches from where his head was, is Link. He is blocking a hit from a Stalfos. If he hadn't intervened, Mike Lewis would be dead.  
Tyler: Which would be a good thing.  
Vick: It aint THAT bad, man.  
Dark: Really!  
Mike Lewis turns back to his opponent with renewed energy. They clash blades again, but then Mike Lewis steps on the skeleton warrior's foot. As it screeches out in pain, Mike Lewis decapitates it. He then runs back over to Link just in time to see him dispatch the Stalfos he was fighting. "Thanks for the save," says Mike Lewis. "My duty," responds Link. They both head back out into the battle.  
  
Jason is still beating the same Stalfos with the bail of hay. "YOU ~smack~ DON'T ~smack~ HURT ~smack~ THE ~smack~ COWS!!!!!"  
Ryan:...Eep.  
he screams out. The Stalfos finally had taken enough, and disappeared into nothingness. Jason spins around to see two more Stalfos walking towards him. "BLARGH!!!!" he screams out. He reaches towards the iron rod fence, and rips one of the rods clear off!  
Alex: MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THAT! THAT WAS JUST SICK!  
He then smashes the skull of one of the Stalfos into dust with one hit. He swings the rod at the other one. He manages to catch it. Jason lifts up the rod while the Stalfos is still holding on. He swings the rod above his head, and then slams it into the ground. The Stalfos disappears. All of a sudden, five of them dog pile on Jason.  
Tyler: That brings back not so fond memories of middle school.  
Vick: Uh...You're IN 6th grade.  
All: *sweatdrop*  
He can't get them off. A few small explosions can be heard, and three Stalfos disappear. Jason easily throws the other two away. He turns to see Megaman and Protoman aiming their blasters at the two last Stalfos. They fire, and the Stalfos are no more.  
  
The fight keeps up for about twenty-five minutes.  
Dark: That's pretty lonf.  
Even Sonic is kicking tail. He just whizzes past the Stalfos, confusing them, then zooms back in a sonic spin. The battle dies down, as all the Stalfos are dead. There are rusted swords and shields everywhere. Luckily, there were no fatalities (except for the one cow).  
Tyler: Poor thing. MOOOOOOOoooooo cow is no more.  
Megaman, Protoman, and Sonic go to check on the people. Link and Anthony are talking with the outsiders. "You guys did really good out there," says Link. Anthony nods. "I can't beilve that this was your first battle. You all fought so well." Mike, Mike Lewis, and Jason just look at each other. They then turn back to the heroes. "It's not like this is the first fight we've ever been in," says Jason. Mike and Mike laugh. "Yeah," says Mike Lewis. "We've all been in our fair share of fights. I know a little about martial arts." Mike chimes in. "And I can take a hit really good. Plus I can hold my own." Jason just sits there. "I can tip over a small car on my own. Once tipped over a 600 pound dumpster. Man was that guy mad when he came to empty it."  
All: O_o  
Anthony and Link just stared at him. "Wow," they said in unison. Anthony has a look on his face as if he is pondering something. "Link, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" he asks, "I think so Anthony, but why are we acting like Pinky and the Brain?"  
Vick: It's Pinky, It's Pinky, It's Pinky and The Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain...  
Link responds. Mike and Jason snicker. Anthony gives a serious look. "I think it's time to go back to Neo-Earth. We should have a nice long talk with Dr. Light. I have something I want to ask him." Link agrees to stay behind and help with the repairs to the ranch. He allows Mike Lewis (reluctantly) to ride Eponia back to the portal. Mike Lewis and Jason ride Eponia back, while Mike once more rides with Anthony. They head back to Neo-Earth.  
  
They have just arrived back at Dr. lights lab.  
Dark: A drlights? What is that?  
They are all gathered in the main area of the lab. Dr. Light is showing them some of his research. "I still don't really know how to explain this, but they have a power like none ever documented. It's truly amazing. I compared it to the scans taken of you Anthony, and have found some similarities, but they are considerably different."  
Tyler:Yep, cliche self insert!  
He pulls up a chart on the main screen. "Look at these readings. There are points where the two lines converge, but they quickly separate. We've compared them to scans we have to other human beings from both Earth and Neo-Earth, and they match in every other possible way, except for right here." He isolates a small potion of the chart and enlarges it. "This is the area where where superior brain functions are found. Now as you can see, Anthony's brain waves differ greatly from the inhabitants of Neo-Earth, but only slightly from those from Earth. Meanwhile, our three friends here are also very close to those of Earth, but this right here is what sets them apart." Dr. Light Highlights an area of the chart. "This is where your brain patterns almost converge. This right here appears to be similar to Anthony's Teleport ability." All in the room gasp in shock.  
Alex: It's just a cliche...  
"I believe that is how you managed to end up in our world. I believe that you three are, how should I put this, out of phase with reality. Because of that, you were shifted from your world to ours. Now i don't really know what could have triggered it, but I will keep trying to find out." Anthony steps forward. "In the mean time, you are all free to stay on Mobius," he says. Both Mikes get a little excited. Jason just groans. "That would be very cool," says Mike. "But when we are there, can we use the Masters Domain?" Anthony chuckles. "Why the hell not. You guys did help out a lot in that battle. In fact," Anthony reaches behind himself and pulls out three hand held computers. They look kind of like personal organizers. "We think that you were brought here for a reason, much like I was. We might not know the reason right now, but it never hurts to be prepared." He gets confused look from everyone but Dr. Light, who only grins. "We want you to be ready just in case you get pulled into more situations like today." Anthony hands each of them a pad. "We want you to write out specifications for battle armor, kind of like the one Dr. Light gave me when I first came here." Mike breaks out in a huge grin. "THIS IS GONA BE SOOOOOOOOOOO COOL!"  
Ryan: Yep, Yessiree...  
he yells out. He of course gets weird looks from everybody. "Well it will be."  
  
A/N: I know that I said I wouldn't do many of these, but hey, this is important. I'm gona hold a little contest. I want intros. Nice, funny, well thought out intros. As you have seen, the intros to the last two chapters were done by my friends. Now it's your turn.  
Vick: Oh no.  
I will pick the best one, and put it in the next chapter of the fic. Now just so you don't get all worried, The next chapter could be five or even six, because I'm gona start work on chapter four as soon as I finish with this little note here. I want to see some good work. Send all entries to ssj3ghan@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading, NOW REVIEW AND SEND IN INTROS!  
All: OR ELSE! 


	5. Part Quatre

A/N: Ok, by now you know the drill. And I don't feel like writing the disclaimer here 'cos my armpits smell.  
---  
1 Reality Shift  
Tyler: As opposed to 2 Reality Shifts? That's impossible!  
Dark: Actually, theoritically there can be an infinite number of Reality Shifts since there are infinite planes of existance, Or "Realities".  
Vick: Yes, and since the planes aren't 1D or 2D, but 3D, It is actually very probable that there are infinite "Realities" intersecting in all kinds of weird ways, anything is possible.  
Ryan: Yeah, lemme explain. the place where the planes intersect are called 'series'. An infinite number of planes can intersect in a node, but so far the record is 11 planes. This 'Series' is Final Fantasy.  
Alex: And these are games on Earth. The Gamemaster also discovered the "Game is Reality" theory. So therefore every reality is or will be a game. And that means that Final Fantasy is a game. Or, more correctly, 11 games.  
Tyler: Eep. O_o.  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Greetings and salutations to all. It's me again.  
All: OH ****!  
No use whining,  
Alex: Gack!  
Ryan: Deja Vu?  
I'm here to stay, AND THERE IS NO STOPPING ME!!! You here that Bush? The world will be mine!  
Vick: But what if the World is not Enough!?  
Enough of this total insanity.  
Dark: A bit too late for THAT, neh?  
As usual, I don't own anything at all in this story besides the storyline, and even that might not be mine.  
Dark: A-  
Tyler: If you're gonna talk about realities again, you're gonna end up with a rocket up your-  
Dark: Ok, OK!  
But who cares really? I've got the voices in my head to keep me company for a while.   
Vick: This is the music that we listen to, These are the songs our children hear...  
Ryan: Wha?  
Vick: Eh, it's from some game I played.  
Sorry if this intro sounds too crazy (even for me) but I have been deprived of the internet right now, and it's getting to me.  
Alex: What, you're abusing your school rights?  
Oh well, that's enough about my problems,  
Tyler: YES! Self pity session over!  
let's get into the story.  
  
It's been about an hour, and the outsiders have finished making their lists. They hand them back to Dr. Light. He starts scrolling through them, and when he gets to Mike Lewis's list, his eyes go wide.  
Dark: Now for some reason that just doesn't sound right.  
"Um. I'm not sure how a cheese whiz gun would be effective in a battle. And why do you want the armor to come out of a cod piece?"  
Tyler: *Shoots milk across room*  
Vick: ...Wow, 10 feet...  
Mike Lewis turns a little red. "Uh. you mean this stuff about armor and weapons was for real?" Dr. Light nods. "Oh. Be right back." Mike Lewis grabs the pad and runs out of the room. Dr. Light and Anthony exchange looks. "There's something very wrong with that guy,"  
Alex: And there's something wrong with US, too!  
Alex & Ryan: ANARCHY U.K.!  
Vick: Huh?  
Tyler: It's from SLC Punk.  
Dark: Yeah, haha. That movie rocks.  
says Anthony. Mike just nods. "We came to that conclusion a long time ago." Jason nods his agreement. Mike comes back into the room. "Alright. Here's my real list." Dr. Light looks over the three lists. "I think I can work with this."  
All: O_o  
He then moves off to the far corner of the lab to work on the armor. As he works, the others talk. They talk for quite awhile.  
Dark:"The time has come,' the Walrus said  
"To talk of many things:  
"Of shoes-and ships-and sealing wax-  
"Of cabbages-and kings-  
"And why the sea is boiling hot-  
"And whether pigs have wings.'  
After about twenty minutes, Link returns from Hylas. He joins the chat  
Alex:-room  
.  
  
"Do you have any idea why those Stalfos were attacking the ranch?" asks Mike Lewis. "Not really," says Anthony. Link chimes in.  
Ryan: You've got mail!  
Everyone else: *Brandish weapons*  
"Stalfos aren't really known to act on their own. There must be someone behind them." Anthony looks thoughtful. "The only question is who." They continue to talk about this for about an hour.  
Vick: That's one LONG game of 'Guess the Ringleader'.  
They still haven't come to any concrete conclusions. "So who do we have as prime suspects?"  
Tyler: Well, you can just look on the Top 10 list.  
asks Anthony. "Well, Ganon is top on the list. He always seems to come back no matter how many times he's killed," says Mike Lewis. "Plus he is the most obvious one to be in control the Stalfos," adds Link. "Then there is Packbell," says Mike. "He just doesn't seem to die. But he wouldn't really use organic things, even if they were only skeletons." "It could have been some other kind of magical evil. Maybe a wizard. They do pop up once and awhile,"  
Dark: Pop goes the wizard!  
says Anthony. They all nod.  
  
Just as Link was to make another suggestion, Dr. Light emerges from his lab. "I'm finished," he says. Everybody stands up.  
Alex: Everybody stand up! Put yo' hands in the air!  
"Can we see them?" asks Mike Lewis. "I don't see why not. I was going to have to explain how to use them sooner or later," responds the doctor. They all walk towards the small room that the doctor had exited.  
  
In the room there is a table. On the table are three belts with a small square box attached to each of them by straps.  
Tyler: *Mumbling* BETTER not be another lemon...  
Beside each one, is an item. Dr. Light moves over by the table. "Now I did my best to build these to your specifications, but there were some complications. First up is Jason's." Jason steps forward. "Now these armors are loosely based on how I built Anthony's but there are some improvements. First off, these are smaller. We can fit more equipment into a smaller space.  
Ryan:...Wha? That just sorta flew over my head.  
These boxes on the back are only an inch thick, but they hold the replicator technology that allows the armor to be inactive and hidden. Even the other pieces that you had me make hold some of this technology.  
Tyler: Ok, my system fits those specs. Can I start the beta testing?  
Jason here has some Black combat boots." He hands the boots and the belt to Jason. "Do I really need this belt?" asks Jason. Dr. Light nods. "Yes. Without it, the armor wouldn't be complete.  
Vick: INCOMPLETE DOWNLOAD   
But it is rather passive. You can put the box under your shirt and it wouldn't make a difference. And it's so small, that no one would notice it even if they were looking." He then turns back to the group. Both Mikes and even Anthony and Link are looking on with great interest. "As with Anthony's armor, it is voice controlled. All you need to do to put it on is to say ARMOR ON.  
Dark: Armor on? Ok, Carry on!  
Ryan: Carrion? it's supper time?  
It's just that simple." Jason nods and sits back down. "Next there is Mike Lewis's armor," says Dr. Light. He picks up a silver beatnik hat with circuitry showing on it. There are two small square pouches on the hat, one in the front and one on top. He hands it to Mike Lewis. "And then there is Mike." He hands Mike a pair of read gloves.  
All: NERD ALERT! NERD ALERT!  
They too have circuitry showing, and even have a metallic look to them. There is a small square box one each glove. They were about two inches wide. They all look over the items given to them. "Well." says Dr. Light. "Put them on." The outsiders do as they are told. When they each have their respective items on, they turn back towards Dr, Light.  
Tyler: Hey Doc! Light up the room!  
"Now activate your armor." Once more, they do as they are told. "ARMOR ON!" they all yell in unison. There is a small flash and you can hear a hushed grinding noise. When the light dies down, there are three armored figures in the place of Mike, Mike Lewis, and Jason. The one where Mike stood is wearing a crimson red armor with a black trim. The one where Jason stood has black armor with a red trim. The one where Mike Lewis stood has silver armor with gold trim. They all look down at the armor in awe. Each suit of armor has the same basic design. The armor was rather plain, but had thick plating on the fore arms, chest, shoulders, thighs, and shins. On the back, there were small retro rockets. The helmet had is rather plain, but has small speakers in the ears and over the mouth area. Each of their wrists has a small out cropping.  
Dark: Well THAT'S not very plain!  
Mike has two tubs on his left wrist. It almost looks like the barrel of a shotgun. Mike Lewis had a single tube, but it's about an inch and a half wide. The barrel has a slant cut to it. Jason has what looks like three small one-quarter inch speakers. They are also at a slant.  
  
"Wow," they all say at once. Dr. Light and Anthony exchange a knowing look. "Now let me explain these new attributes of the armor." He points at Mike's wrist. "This is a duel barrel plasma cannon. I built it with Megaman's blaster in mind. It packs a large punch."  
Alex: No, THIS is a large punch!  
Ryan: Wha- *Gets K.O.'ed*  
He then walks over to Jason. "This is a sonic cannon. It can fire compressed sound waves that can destroy a whole city block, at least when it is a full power. At its lowest setting, it can move an empty can of pop about five inches."  
Vick: Hey! It's just like Ol' Boom Boom!  
Jason whistles at this. "I thought you would like that," says the doctor. He then walks over to Mike Lewis. "Now you have a special weapon. It's a specially built ice gun. It can either shoot ice sickles or freeze you opponent." Mike smiles at this. "But I'm afraid that there is one problem. I could not get the ice cannon to function properly. Right now, it is only fatal. It was designed to be non-lethal." Mike Lewis frowns at this. Then, there is a glint in his eye, like he has an idea. "Wait," he says. "What if we combined magic with the science of the cannon? Would that work?" Dr. Light looks thoughtful. "It has promise, but where would we find ice magic?" Mike, Mike Lewis, Jason, Anthony, and Link all speak at the same time. "The Ice Arrows at the Gerudo fortress."  
Tyler: *Whips out player guide* Now wait a second...  
They all look at each other. They then start to laugh. The laughter soon dies down. "It should be easy enough to get the ice arrows," says Mike Lewis. "Are you crazy?" asks Link. "They are kept in the training ground. I haven't even been able to get all they way through it on my own, and that's what you need to do to win them." Mike Lewis just laughs. "It's not too difficult if you know where you are going. I've got the strategy guide to Ocarina of Time memorized. I can get to it no problem."  
Tyler: ...I have a spare one in case you forget!  
Vick: Uh... it's a fanfic...  
Tyler: I figure it this way. If I have an author writing this, then maybe the author of that fic will see this and GET ME OFF OF THIS WRETCHED SPACE STATION! *Runs and starts blowing up the empty rooms*  
Dark: No more need for renovation...  
Link just stares at him. "Well if you are going to try top go through the training ground, you will need a weapon. Something other than pieces of ice." Dr. Light nods. "I agree. That is why I made these." He pushes a button, and a panel on the wall disappears. On the wall is a sword and morning star (a morning star is a spiked ball on a chain connected to a handle).  
Alex: Hey, It's the Morning Star! And there's The Fake North Star! And there's the North Star!  
Dark: And there's the blatant BOFIII ref!  
This particular handle was a t-bar. Mike quickly runs up and grabs the sword. It is about three feet long. The hilt is a semi circle about an inch and a half wide. "Mine," he says. Dr. Light says, "Yes it is y-" "I SAID MINE!" Mike screams. He starts to rub the sword against his cheek. "Um. is he alright?" asks Anthony. "Don't worry," says Jason. "He just really wanted a sword one day. I just hope he doesn't cut something off that he shouldn't."  
All: ROTFLTFAO  
They all nod their agreement. "That sword has a special feature," says Dr. Light. "Press that button on the side of the hilt, and the blade will be covered in a light laser barrier. It will allow you to cut through almost any thing."  
Dark: Ye chopped my bloody arm off!  
Tyler: 'Tis but a flesh wound!  
Mike pushes the button and a red light covers the blade. "Cool," he says. Jason picks up the morning star. "That is yours Jason." Jason just smiles. Dr. Light walks up to them. "There are electro magnets on the back of the armor that will hold your weapons in place when you don't need them. The magnets are powerful enough to keep them in place no matter what happens, but also allow you to pull it away at any time."  
Alex: What? That must be one DELICATE balance...  
Mike deactivates the laser and puts the sword to his back. A click can be heard, and the sword is now securely attached to his back. Jason tries it himself. His morning star also clicks onto the magnets. "I got a question," says Mike. "What happens to the weapons when the armor is turned off?" "It's quite simple really. They revert to a small covert mode so they won't be noticed. The sword blade can retract back into the handle, and leave no evidence that it was ever there. Same with the morning star. It's all thanks to the replicator technology." They both attach the weapons to their backs and give it a try. "ARMOR OFF."  
Dark: Carry Off!  
The armor retracts and the weapons pull into their handles. The handles then rest on the belts. "Wow. That was cool," says Mike Lewis. "But were is my weapon?" Dr. Light walks up to him. "You have a rather special weapon. I want you to shout out weapon activate." Mike Lewis looks a little puzzled but decides to try it anyway. "WEAPON ACTIVATE." After he says this, eight four-inch long spikes come out of his gloves, one on each knuckle. "There is one added bonus. They can be electrified to double the effective attack," says Dr. Light. Mike Lewis does a few punches to test them out. "Very cool," he says. "Now you had better get to Hyrule and get those arrows as soon as possible. With there being a possible threat around, we may need all the help we can get."  
Tyler: Who said dat?  
They all nod in agreement, and head to the portal. They once more step through the gate into Hyruel. Anthony activates his hover jet and Link mounts Eponia. Mike has a thoughtful look on his face. "Well. he did put all the other stuff in here, why not that?" He gets a weird look from Mike Lewis and Jason. Mike activates his armor. "Vehicle ACTIVATE." Under the armor, there is a flash. A small hover bike is now sitting beneath Mike. "I knew it. Coolness." Mike Lewis and Jason try as well. Jason also gets a hover bike, but Mike Lewis gets a hover board.  
Tyler: Hey, Xuelian has one of those!  
Vick: Who's Xuelian?  
Dark: He's a Punk Rocker who looks like a nerd but can beat the crud out of ANYONE.  
They start towards the Gerudo Fortress.  
  
A/N: Not bad I think. As of right now, I have only one entry for the intro contest. Shame on you all. Nah, no shame. It's only been a day, so I shouldn't expect hundreds of entries. Still, I will put the sole entry into the next chapter. By the way, thank you Gamemaster. I hope that this is living up to your expectations. And Renian  
All: Who's that?  
Ryan: *Wakes up* It's Yo' momma!  
Tyler: *Grabs a crowbar and K.O.'s Ryan again*  
, READ THIS NOW!!! That's it for right now. It will take awhile for me to get the 5th chapter up. I need to do a little research on the Gerudo fortress. It's been awhile since I last made a run at it. Till next time!  
All: PEACE OUT! 


	6. Part Cinq

Dark:'Sup?  
Vick:Eating. This stuff tastes bad. Like dung.  
Ryan: *Walking in* How do yopu know what that tastes like?  
Vick: *Ignoring Ryan*...No, it's artificial. It says it's made of reconstructed potato granules.  
Tyler:...Like the food in the cafeteria in Louisiana...  
Alex:Preach it.  
Dr. Joe: GET IN THERE! Elsewise Echoes will hurt you!  
Tyler:Yessir!  
Dr. Joe: NOW! *Reaches towards shocker button*  
All:*Rush towards theater*  
-----  
Raelity Shift  
Tyler:BS 50-50!  
Vick: Er, I believe that's Thinkerspeak for Reality.  
Tyler:Aw...  
Part 5   
  
  
Greetings. I have returned once more. Like I said, there is no getting rid of me.  
Ryan:*Cough Cough Cough*  
Vick: What's wrong?  
Ryan: *Pulls out a railgun* I believe THIS would.  
We have a special guest intro today. The one, the only, GAMEMASTER! ~applause~  
All: *Sarcastic* Yay.  
With no further ado, Anthony Bault.  
All: *Saracastic* Yay.  
  
This is Anthony Bault  
All:*Excited* YAY!  
, Gamemaster of Arcadia. Other than Mike Allen, Mike Lewis and Jason, Echoes does not own anything in this fic save for the story. Heroes of  
Dark: Might and Magic!  
Arcadia, Gamemaster, and related references are copyright yours truly, but Echoes received my permission. So, you familiar combinations of dorsal fins and Armani suits  
Vick:*Starts humming the Jaws theme*  
Alex: Didn't Anth and the crew do that already?  
affectionately called lawyers, go find your daily dose of blood  
Dark: Iiii...Vill drink vour blooooood....  
Vick: Considering you're a vampire, I don't doubt that!  
Dark: What!? I can't help they experimented on me! And hey, I don't drink blood!  
Tyler:We think.  
Dark: Shut up or I'll hurt you.  
Tyler:We think.  
elsewhere...unless you WANT me to draw upon the Descendancy Power and do to you like I did to Packbell's ship.  
Tyler: *As Anthony* I'm the guy that makes the robots falls downs!   
  
This will be a long chapter I'm afraid.  
All: BLOODY MURDER.  
Don't worry, I will work hard on this, and I will post it as soon as I can. I am still deprived of the internet, and at this time, a computer as well. It sucks,  
All:BLOODY MURDER.  
but I will try my best to keep the story going.  
All:BLOODY MURDER.  
Oh well, enough of my complaining, on with the story.  
  
They have been riding for hours. Very little had been said. They had just come to the edge of the desert  
Vick:-Of Death!  
. "Wow," says Mike Lewis. "This is just getting cooler and cooler  
Ryan:-And cooler and cooler and cooler and cooler *Goes on and on*  
Vick: *After about 5 min.'s*Gotta be below zero by now, eh?  
Ryan: *Shuts up*  
." Anthony just smiles.  
  
They can see the fortress now in the distance.  
Dark:Mine? It's still there?  
"I can't wait till we get there," says Mike Lewis. "An entire village of women. This is one of my greatest dreams come true."  
Tyler: My god...He's more of a pervert than Dark!  
Dark:*Pulls out crowbar*  
Tyler: *Pulls out chainsaw*  
Mike gives him a look. "Man are you confused. If you tried to hit on them, more than likely they would kill you." "True," says Mike Lewis. "But I would die happy." Mike just rolls his eyes. They pull into the fortress and are immediately surrounded but the Gerudo.   
"Halt intruders!"  
Alex: I need to see your passport first!  
said the obvious leader. She wore pink robes and covered her face with a red veil.  
Vick: REveil.  
"It's me," says Link. "The woman in red gets a surprised look in her eyes. "  
Tyler:You are the weakest-  
Link!" says the leader. "Why are you here? Is there something wrong?" "Not at all,"  
Tyler:Unless you count the fact that Anthony's farting throbbign cherries again.  
says Link. "We just have someone here that wishes to try the training ground." "Really," says the leader. "Sounds like some might have a death wish. Who is it? The Gamemaster perhaps?" "No," says Link. "It is this human." Mike Lewis stepped forward. "Hello pretty lady," he says. If this were an anime, everyone would have sweat dropped.   
All:*Fart*  
Ryan:*Gag*  
Dark:Whew!  
Alex:*Lights a match*  
Vick:*Slow-mo*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
"Are you sure that he can handle the trials of the training ground? He doesn't seem to be very bright."  
*BOOM*  
Tyler:That was. Very.  
"He will do fine," said Link. The Gerudo nodded with understanding and led the group towards the training ground. They walked up to the gate.   
"Stand down," says the leader. The guard salutes and walks away. Anthony walks up to Mike Lewis. "There was one more thing that Dr. Light forgot to mention. There is a grappling device in the right wrist." "Thanks. If memory holds true  
Dark:Memory card has no free spaces left. Delete something?  
, then it will come in very handy," says Mike Lewis. " Wait," says Link. He walks up to Mike Lewis. "Take this. He reaches behind his back and pulls out a small item wrapped in cloth. "This may help you out." Mike Lewis unwraps the item and his eyes go wide.  
Vick:And fall out of his head, letting his brain seep onto the ground.  
Everyone else:*Just stare*  
"The Kokiri Sword!" he says with great excitement. "Thanks Link," says Mike Lewis. The group gives him general wishes of luck, and Mike Lewis walks calmly through the door  
Vick:Which crushes him to pieces instead of opening.  
Alex:Dude, Shut up!  
, to face the unknown.  
  
Mike Lewis walks into a chamber. There are three doors, each within a lion's mouth. He stood there and thought for a moment. "Left or right?" he asked himself. He started to tap his foot.  
Ryan:*As arpulver*EVERYBODY RIVERDANCE!  
"What the heck. Live dangerously."  
Dark:Words to live by.  
He ran towards the left door and it opened for him. "Cool,"  
Vick:Warm  
Tyler:Hot  
Alex:Freezing  
Dark:Sub-Zero  
he said, and then walked through the door. On the other side was a large octagon shaped room. There were a few large rocks on the floor, and the floor was nothing more than sand. Suddenly three Stalfos erupted from the ground.  
Tyler:BOOM.  
Mike Lewis just held up the Kokiri Sword. "This should be fun."  
  
Meanwhile, outside the training ground, the others where sitting in a circle eating lunch. It is about midday and it is getting hot.   
Vick:Col-  
Dark:We did that.  
While they eat, they start to chat.  
"I've been meaning to ask," says Anthony. "Why do you have such a hatred for Sega?"  
Tyler:*Hums Sega theme*  
Jason calmly stops eating and looks right at Anthony. "I was playing Sonic adventures when the game started freaking out. I walked over to mess with the cord when the machine shocked me." "Ouch," says Anthony. "I still don't see why that would make you hate Sega so much." "I think the console had a grudge against me. It was being an evil thing."  
Vick:EVIL...EVIL...EVIL...  
Everyone stares at him, then slowly backed away about a foot. "Ok then," says Mike. He reaches into his backpack (that's right he kept it with him. He has more than his CD player in there you know.)  
Alex:He has-  
Tyler:*Holds up chainsaw*  
and pulls out a deck of cards. "Anybody want to play poker?" he asks. "Why not. It could be awhile till Mike Lewis is done in there," says Anthony. Mike quickly shuffles the cards and deals them out. When Link looks at his cards, his eyes go wide. "Oh no, not these kind of cards!" says Link. Mike rolls his eyes. "No you perv. I'm not THAT weird. Stop thinking like that or I'll have Amy here with the hammer." Link blinks at this and quiets down. "They are Dragonball Z playing cards," says Mike. He gets stares from the group. "What? DBZ rocks ok."  
Ryan:OkOkOkOk...  
They all just shake their heads and start to play.  
  
Back in the fortress, Mike Lewis has just exited a room. He has a scratch on his arm and appears to be limping. "I need a nap bad," says Mike Lewis. "We haven't slept since we got here."  
Vick:*Singing*Some of us...Will never sleep again!  
He looks around at his new surroundings. He is in a hallway. Up ahead, he can see another hallway. "I think I remember this," says Mike Lewis. He walks down the hall and turns left. As he comes to another opening, he turns left again. Sitting on a ledge is a silver rupee. Mike Lewis just grins. He runs up and grabs it.  
Dark:And setting off a cave-in trap in the fortress.  
"Cool." Suddenly Mike Lewis hears a rumbling noise. He looks behind him and sees a giant boulder coming at him. "Oh crap."  
  
The others are still outside playing poker. Jason has a huge pile of money in front of him.  
Dark:Cool.  
"How can he have won all that money?" asks Link. "We've only been playing for five minutes." "He's special like that," says Mike. "Well I'm out of the game," says Anthony. "Oh really," says Jason. "One would think an accountant would take better care of his money." Anthony stares at Jason as his left eye starts to twitch. "I am NOT,  
Ryan:I repeat, NOT,  
an accountant," he says  
Tyler:-And pulls out a chainsaw!  
. "Deal me in." Jason just grins.  
  
Mike Lewis runs through a door and it quickly closes behind him. "Damn Wolfos," he says. "Oh well, at least I have three keys now."  
Vick: I wonder why they sell for 1GP.  
He looks around the room he just entered. It's large and round. It's a big circle. In the center is a large statue.  
All:Buddha.  
There are four faces  
Vick:-of DOOM-  
on it, one on each side. Each face has only on eye. Around the statue is a lake of lava. Around that is a stone ring. Mike Lewis is looking down on this all from a stone ledge. "Now this I remember. ARMOR ON!"   
Dark:Carry on!  
Tyler:Get on with it!  
His armor activates and covers his body. He aims his ice gun at the statue and fires an ice sickle into one of the eyes. He then runs to the other end of the ledge and fires another ice sickle into another eye. He leaps down to the stone ring. As soon as his feet hit the ground, the ring starts moving. Mike Lewis takes aim once more and fires into the third eye. He jogs down the ring a little and takes aim one last time. He fires at the last eye and misses.  
Alex:Try again? 50 GP.  
"Crap!" he yells. He aims again and fires. It hits the eye dead center. The ring stops moving and a chest drops from the ceiling. Mike Lewis jumps over to the small area where the statue is. He opens the chest and grabs the key inside. He holds it above his head and does a happy dance.  
Tyler:Like from happypuppy.com?  
"Who da man? I da man!" He stops dancing and slowly looks around, and then runs out of the room.  
  
Back outside, Jason has an even larger pile of cash. Link is frantic. "I lost it all! How can the hero of Hyrule be broke?" he screams. "It's just not right!" "I tried to warn you," says Jason. Mike just laughs. "And what about this do you fine oh so funny might I ask?" asks Link. "Nothing really," says Mike. Link just whimpers some more  
Vick:-Like a dog.  
.  
  
On the inside, Mike Lewis has just entered another room. He is starting to really feel the fatigue.  
Tyler:Fatigue:85%  
"Well at least I'm almost done in here. I've got only one more key to go." He looks around at the room he has just entered. It is filled with lava. In the giant lake of molten rock, there are a few pillars and platforms. There are also silver rupees scattered around the room. "I gots me an idea,  
Alex:BABBIT!  
" he says. Mike Lewis then aims his grappling device at the ceiling and fires. It grabs hold of some rocks jutting out of the ceiling. "Yeeeeeehaaaaaaa  
Ryan:-w  
!" he screams as he jumps from the ledge he was standing on. He swings around the room, picking up rupees along the way  
Dark:,And getting awefully dizzy  
. He swings towards the east side of the room to another platform. He lands and runs down a short hallway. He bends over  
Tyler:Do you know Ben Dover?  
and picks up the key that was sitting there. With a grin on his face, he runs back to the lava room and jumps off the platform. As he falls, he realizes that he isn't connected to anything. He scrams out and fires the grappling device at the ceiling. It connects and he stops mere inches from the lava.  
Vick:Better than millimeters...  
He pulls himself up and swings over to the exit. "That was close," he says as he walks out the door.  
  
Out side, Link and Anthony are staring at Mike and Jason. "No, I want to know. Why are you laughing?" asks Link. "Well you see..." starts Mike.  
Dark:False start! 10 second penalty!  
Jason waves his arms franticly at him while shaking his head. "Jason here knows how to count cards." Link and Anthony turn towards Jason. Jason just gives a weak smile. "Heh heh," is all he can manage to say. Link and Anthony both point at him at the same time. "CHEATER!" they scream. They start to stalk towards Jason.  
Ryan:Ouch.  
As they are about to converge on him, they hear a sound like stone being ground. They turn around to see Mike Lewis standing in the doorway to the Gerudo training ground with the Ice Arrows in his left hand. He is still wearing his armor. Besides a few scorch marks, it's fine.  
Tyler:Scorch marks and a duck on his head...What a day.  
"Yo Adrian, I DID IT!" he yells out, and then promptly passes out. Mike and Jason look at each other and start to clean everything up. The Gerudo leader is clearly puzzled by this. "Your comrade is unconcious, don't you want to see if he is alright?" "Naw, he's ok,"  
All but Ryan:*Smile*  
Ryan:H-h-hey!  
says Mike. When everything is picked up, they walk over to Mike Lewis. Mike and Jason start to pick him up. Suddenly, Mike Lewis wakes up. The Gerudo leader walks up to him. "You have completed the training ground faster than anyone has in years. The last person to be that fast was Links ancestor. In honor of this great achievment, we Gerudo bestow upon you the title, Swift Wolf of the Gerudo."  
Dark:Digital Fox of the Gerudo?  
Tyler: No, It's just Digital Fox.  
Mike looks up at her face an smiles. "The birdies are pretty." He then passes out again.   
Mike looks over to Anthony. "I think we should take him to Mobius. It would be very relaxing." Jason just grumbles incoherently.  
All:*grumbling*Incoherently...Incoherently...  
  
It has been about a week since that day. The outsiders have been welcomed to Mobius and are in fact staying in Anthony's old room.  
~flashback~  
  
The door opens to a spacious bedroom. It's got pretty much anything you could ever want in a room.Mike runs into the room. "I call the bed!" he screams. He leaps at the bed, and lands about three feet short, face first on the ground.  
Alex:Get the mud off yo' face, punk!  
Jason calmly walks over to the bed and sits down. "I call the bed," he says.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Jason still isn't happy about being on Mobius. In fact they had to bribe him just to get him through the portal.  
Tyler:Like me...  
They had Dr. Light make him a guitar with the same technology as the armor and weapons. It can retract into the neck, and then the neck shrinks to about five inches long. It has been a week of peace and clam, but all that is about to change.  
  
A/N: Here I am once more.  
All:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Just like to say that the villain will be showing up in the next chapter. Trust me when I say no one knows who it is. It is an original character.  
Vick:Mary Sue #4!  
That's it for now. Till next time.  
All:Whew... 


	7. Part Six

Caleb: Hey, what's the name of this ship?  
Vick: Ah, Crud! Um...Lemme think... I believe it's the MyST BlackFlame.  
Tyler: Really? Cool...I never checked...  
Dark: MyST? Isn't it supposed to be MST? Or MiST?  
Ryan:Nah, I've seen it that way...  
Alex:Hmm...Oh yeah. that's rare though.  
Bill: HEY! GET IN THERE! YOU'VE GOT FANFIC SIGN!  
All: *Sweatdrop*  
Ted: Uh, Bill? Calm down...  
Dr. Joe: Really...  
---  
  
Reality  
All: *Cheer* HE SPELLED IT RIGHT!  
Shift  
  
Part 6  
  
Hey hey!  
Caleb: Hey hey hey!  
Well here we are once again. As per  
Tyler: -sonia 2!  
Vick: Great game.  
-usual, I don't own  
All:Anything.  
much of  
  
anything  
All:Gyah!  
Alex: ALREADY!?  
in this fic. The only things I can manipulate in any way I wish are Mike, Wolf,  
  
and Jason. Everything else is just visiting and I'm forcing them to participate.  
Caleb: Actually, Tyler here-  
Tyler: *Cough cough Chainsaw Recoiless Rifle Heavy Artillary Cough Cough*  
Caleb:- Uh...Likes cheese?  
So as you  
  
can see, I own nothing. I am poor, sad, and oh so pathetic.  
Ryan:Like us?  
Now with that out of the way,  
Dark:-Let's bomb Pearl harbor.  
Tyler: Uh, NO.  
Caleb: That's my line.  
  
let's get on with the story.  
All: Get on with it.  
  
The past week had been very peaceful.  
Dark: PEACE AND LOVE.  
Tyler: Laff  
Dark: What?  
Vick: You're a vampire.  
Dark: *Sigh*  
There have been no more attacks, and  
Caleb: They've been around THE HUMAN DRIVE IN HI-FI  
  
Sonic has been behaving himself. Jason still isn't  
Vick: that would be aint, bud.  
that happy about staying on Mobius,  
  
but he is dealing. That and the guitar is helping.  
Tyler:Lemme guess... He uses it for a mallet?  
At this moment, Mike Wolf, and Jason  
  
are in the Masters Domain playing Super Smash Brothers: Melee. Mike is playing as  
  
Samus,  
Dark: Doesn't her suit explode when she die?  
Vick:Hentai...  
Tyler:Er, yes. In Super Metroid 2.  
Wolf is playing as Link, and Jason is playing as Ness. Jason is kicking everyone's  
  
ass. "How can he be winning so much?" asks Wolf. "He's beaten us twelve games  
Caleb: Hmph. I've beat Vick here more than that.  
straight.  
Alex: Um, NO, They aint. :-)  
" Mike nods. "It's just not right."  
  
As they continue to fight, Zelda suddenly appears on the screen and attacks them  
Vick: When Wild Zeldas Attack  
all. All three of them lose. They stare wide-eyed at the screen. "What the hell just  
  
happened?" asks Wolf. "I happened," says a voice behind them. They spin around to see  
  
who said that.  
Ryan: Whodunnit?  
Standing in the doorway is Princess Zelda. "How the hell did you do that?"  
  
asks Mike. She holds up a wireless controller. "I have my ways."  
Tyler: She's getting OOC...  
All three of the visitors  
  
slump in their chairs. "That's not fair," says Jason. Mike looks at him. "You're just  
Ryan: About to get us stuck on a Giant Walking penguin ship...  
saying that because you were winning." "So?" asks Jason.  
  
Zelda rolls her eyes. "Would you three shut up, I came here for a reason."  
Dark: (As Zelda) Those things ARE good...  
Vick: (As Mike) Yeah. Here, have a bag.  
"She's  
  
pushy for a princess," says Mike. "HEY!" says Zelda. "Anthony wants to see you three  
  
right now.  
Caleb: RIGHT ON.  
He says it's very important." The three friends look at each other for a moment  
  
before turning back to Zelda. "Lead us oh royal one," says Mike. Zelda rolls her eyes and  
Vick: Slaps Mike?  
Tyler: We wish.  
walks out of the room. The outsiders follow. They walk through the palace for about ten  
  
minutes before they come to a large double door. They open it to find a large table.  
Caleb: Wolf FOUND Table!  
It  
  
appears to be some kind of conference room. At the table are heroes of Arcadia. They can  
  
see Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Megaman, Protoman, Bass, Roll, Link, Princess  
Tyler: *Sigh*  
Vick: Eh, what's wrong?  
Tyler: I had a dog named Princess...  
Vick:Oh...  
Tyler: *Sigh* Nevermind, let's get on with it.  
Zelda, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Sally. At the head of the table was King Acorn, Queen  
  
Alicia, and Anthony.  
All: *As Thinker* Be sure to "Bault" the door!  
"We think we have found out who was in control of those Stalfos that attacked  
  
Lon Lon Ranch," says Anthony. Link stands up. "We have been having Mages searching  
Ryan: MaGeSearcher? THEY STOLE MY NEW PROGRAM!?  
for a new source of magic in Hyrule, We believe we have found the source in some caves  
  
on Death Mountain. We are readying a search team and were wondering if the three of  
  
you wanted to help."  
Tyler: *As Wolf* Uh, no.  
Vick: *As Mike* We're scared.  
Dark: *As Jason* Hold me...  
Caleb: *Hits all three of them* Sorry, yall sounded...odd...for a moment.  
They look at each other for a moment. "HUDDLE!"  
*Caleb and Tyler butt heads*   
screams Mike. The three of  
  
them huddle together near the door. Every few seconds, Wolf lifts up his head and  
All: EATS A DUCK!  
quickly looks around the room, then ducks back into the huddle. After about a minute,  
  
they clap and scream, "BREAK!"  
V, R, D, and T: *Singing* Gimme a break, Gimme a break-  
Caleb: Of that ducky duck!  
All:... nevermind....  
They walk towards the table. "We're in," says Wolf.  
  
"Good,"  
Ryan: Cow?  
Dark: AFLAC  
Tyler: No, It's P, Not oo, and AR, not Co.  
says Princess Zelda. "We leave for Hyrule at once."  
Caleb: Or not.  
They immediately exit the castle and head to the nearest portal. From there, they  
  
use the mini portals to get to the Hylas portal.  
Caleb:Or not.  
They emerge in the Goron Caverns.  
Caleb: Or not  
Ryan: Give it up...  
Everyone that was at the meeting except King Acorn, Queen Alicia, Sally, and   
All: JELLY-  
Roll were  
  
there.  
  
They had decided to split into groups. "Alright," says Anthony. "We should split  
Dark: *As Mike* That...might hurt...  
up. We can cover more ground that way." Wolf raises his hand. "I'M WITH All: *Monotone* The weakest-  
LINK!"  
  
Anthony leans over to Mike. "There is something wrong with that boy," he whispers.  
  
Mike just nods. "You have no idea."  
  
And so the teams were made. Of course Jason stayed far away from Sonic. Wolf  
Tyler: SonicWolf? AHHHH LEMME OUT THAT GUY'S STORIES ARE BADBADBADBAD!  
Vick: Obscure, Obscure...  
went with Link and Zelda. Mike went with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Jason went with  
  
Megaman, Protoman, and Bass. That leaves Anthony with the Mario Brothers and  
  
Princess Toadstool.  
  
They each search a different part of the cavern. One group heads north, another  
  
south, one east, and one west.  
Dark: *As Mike* This's the way!  
Tyler: *As Jason* No, There's a trap door!  
Caleb: *As Anthony* And y'all all know that trap doors are doors tat are trap.  
Vick: Bravo...  
Dark: Encore?  
Ryan: Nah...  
First off, we shall follow Wolf. They head far east in the caves. They have been  
  
searching for about fifteen  
Vick: 15  
Tyler: XV  
Caleb: VVV  
Ryan: XXXXXXXVC  
Dark: FREE XXX!  
Tyler: *Pulls out Egret R-Launcher*  
minutes. Zelda has long since slapped Wolf for continually  
  
talking and the sexual innuendo.  
All: Gyah!  
As we join them, Wolf is still rubbing his  
Dark:butt  
jaw from the  
  
last hit. "All I said was, 'I'll watch your back'" "Well it sounded dirty,"  
she says. "That's  
  
just cause it was from me!"  
Dark: Preach it, bud...  
says Wolf. "Ok yes," says Zelda, "but that doesn't matter."  
Caleb: As it seems with Dark here.  
Wolf lets out a sigh of exasperation. The tunnel had many twists and turns. After another  
  
few minutes, they were lost. Wolf turns to Link. "I thought you said you knew these  
Dark: girls  
Tyler: OK, THAT'S IT!!! *K.O.'s Dark*  
tunnels like the back of your hand?" says Wolf. Zelda gives Wolf a look. "Have you seen his hands? He hasn't taken those gloves off in years." "Hey!"  
Vick:-o, Daaaayo, Daylight come and I wanna go home...  
says Link. "They look  
  
good. And besides, I haven't been in these parts for years. I think it's understandable that I may not remember everything." Wolf is visibly disappointed by this. "Great. So we are doomed."  
All: We're DOOMED! Mwahahaha!  
"We aren't doomed," says Link. As soon as he says that, they hear a growl.  
  
They turn around too see about fifteen  
Ryan: Not this again.  
Wolfos staring at them. "Eep," says Wolf. Link  
  
draws out his sword and Zelda activates her Descendancy Powers. Wolf even activates  
  
his armor. The Wolfos charge them. "This should be fun," says Wolf sheepishly.  
Alex: BAAAAAAH  
Tyler: Jeez man, you've been silent!  
Alex: Hey, I'm used to MySTing BAD fics.  
The tunnel that Mike, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were traveling was small. Only  
  
five feet in height and maybe four feet wide. Needles to say that the Mobians were  
  
having no trouble walking in there, but Mike on the other hand. He's 5'9" and has a 44"  
  
waist;  
All: Laff lol Rotflmao  
he's having a bit of trouble keeping up. "This is killing my back guys," says Mike.  
  
Sonic gives him a look. "You're 17 and you're complaining about your back? That's not  
  
right."  
Ryan: Like Dark here.  
Mike gives Sonic a look back. "I'm taller than the cave is. I have to bend over.  
  
Doing this puts my weight forward, stressing my back. I weigh 310 pounds. That's a lot  
Alex: Of beef.  
of weight to put on your back at once." Everyone stares at him with wide eyes. "You  
  
weigh 310?" says Tails with disbelief. "Yeah. Some how it must be mostly muscle, cause  
  
I don't look that big." They just slowly nod. From behind them they hear a hissing sound.  
All: WHOA! *Gas mask*  
  
They all turn around to see about two-dozen Lizalfos. "Trouble just loves us doesn't it?"  
Caleb: Wait, how do I get down?  
Tyler: Uh, you don't...  
Caleb: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
says Sonic. "It would explain the Christmas card I got from it," replies Mike. Everyone  
  
stops and looks at him. "What? Heroes tend to make comical quips during fights." Tails gives Mike a look. "Yeah, but they tend to be good." "HEY!" says Mike. At that  
  
moment, the Lizalfos attack.  
Vick: That'd hurt.  
Dark: Like Tyler here.  
Jason, Megaman, Protoman, and Bass are walking down a dark tunnel. They were  
  
heading west. Megaman and Protoman had taken point, while Bass and Jason were  
  
bringing up the rear. They have been walking for some time now. Bass and Jason really  
  
seemed to be hitting it off.  
All:EW!  
They had been talking about hardcore metal music the whole  
  
time.  
All: Whew.  
"You play?" asks Jason. "A little. Being a hero can cut into practice time, but I try."  
Alex: HELL YEAH!  
Tyler: No Bault riffs, please.  
"We need to jam sometime," says Jason. Bass nods. Megaman looks over his shoulder at  
  
them. He turns to Protoman. "They seem to have a lot in common," he says, "Yeah," says  
  
Protoman. "A need for destruction and a love of music." "Yeah,"  
All: YeahYeahYeahYeahYeahYeahYeah!  
says Megaman. Jason  
  
has now pulled out the guitar that Dr, Light  
Dark: Not this again.  
gave him and started to play some  
  
Mushroomhead (they are a metal band). He and Bass start head banging when they hear a  
  
strange scraping noise. They turn to see nearly two-dozen Stalfos charging at them. "Well  
  
that isn't good,"  
Caleb: The master of understatements.  
says Megaman. Jason puts the guitar away and activates his armor and  
  
starts to swing his morning star. "And let the fun begin,"  
Tyler: TWIGGYZ IN DA HOOD!  
says Bass.  
  
Anthony, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool are still headed north. Anthony  
  
just starts smiling for no reason. "What is ona your mind Anthony?" asks Mario. "My  
  
empathic abilities are picking up on our friends. Both Mike and Wolf seem to be  
Ryan: *As Anthony*: ...Turning into...Chiwawas?  
Tyler:Yo Querico Taco Bell!  
a  
  
little out of sorts with their traveling companions. Jason seems to be having fun  
All: EW!  
though." As he finishes saying this, a grim expression comes over his face. Mario gives  
  
him a worried look. "What a is it now?" Anthony turns to the others. "Prepare for battle.  
Tyler: Yeah! Fresh killin's!  
All the others have just been attacked, and I'm betting we are next." As he says that, a  
  
legion of ReDead start to lumber down the tunnel at them. "This just seems to happen  
  
only to us doesn't it?"  
Dark: Nah, happens to us enough...  
says Anthony. "ARMOR ACTIVATE!" His armor covers his body  
  
and he activates his light saber. Princess Toadstool activates her Descendancy Powers  
  
and they all take a fighting stance. "And so the fun begins," says Anthony.  
  
All four groups fight hard for almost twenty minutes.  
Vick: Long time long fight.  
They have been forced even  
  
deeper into the tunnels. They haven't been able to do much against the overwhelming  
  
odds. All they have managed to do is kill of two or three from each group, but they are  
  
still starting to tire out. Mike is firing shot after shot from his plasma cannon. He is able  
  
to make a few cuts with his sword. He even manages to cut off one of the Lizalfos' arms.  
Alex: Now you know HE aint gonna be in Rush Hour 3!  
Sonic is slicing everything that gets in his way and Tails is letting loss with the fire,  
All: *Sigh like they farted*  
but  
  
they are still getting forced back. Knuckles is having trouble if his own. He is being  
  
forced back by a small crowd of six Lizalfos. They are forced back foot-by- foot. Finally,  
  
they hit a ledge, and fell down.  
Alex: And died. The End.  
Tyler: Shut up.  
When they hit the ground, they could hear three other  
  
groups hitting the ground at about the same time.  
Alex: And causing the ground to give way and have them fall to their deaths. The End.  
Tyler: *Sigh*  
Dark: *Farts*  
When looking around the cavern, they  
  
could see the others, all of them visibly tired out by their fights. The heroes regroup  
All: *Wartime movie sounds*  
in the  
  
center of the cavern. They start to take out all of the monsters, and after a few more  
  
minutes, they are alone in the cavern.  
  
"Well that was tons of fun," says Wolf. As he says this, maniacal laughter can be  
  
heard all around. It seems to resonate directly from the walls. The heroes look around for  
  
the source, but see nothing but dead monsters. From nothingness comes a voice. It is high pitched, and yet some how threatening. "YOU THINK MY FOURCES CAN BE  
  
DEFEATED THAT EASILY? FOOLS!"  
Caleb: Sounds like something out of Red Alert.  
The monsters start to stand back up. Above the  
  
room, a figure appears. It is about four feet tall.  
Vick: Weeman? That you?  
It wears a gray robe that goes all the way  
  
to the feet of said figure. It is hovering in mid air. The figure spreads its arms wide. "MY  
  
CREATURES! STAND UP AND FIGHT THESE WHO DARE TO DEFY  
  
PLAGGMYR THE SMALL!"  
  
A/N: Here we are. This story is drawing to a close.  
All: *Chanting* Deul! Deul! Deul!  
One more chapter I think. That  
  
will mark the end of what I have dubbed, The Arcadian Chronicles. After this section of  
  
the story is done, we will have more adventures. I won't tell you where I plan on taking  
  
this next, but it will have next to nothing to do with Arcadia. It will be an anime.  
All: *Sweatdrop*  
A rather  
  
well known one at that, but no names will be mentioned at this time. You will just have to  
  
wait and see.  
Dark: Actually, we're WAY behind, he's already done with Part Two.  
And lastly, I would like to thank Renian Magnanimus for proof reading this  
  
for me.  
All: Us too. 


End file.
